


Over

by bittenqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Restraints, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenqueen/pseuds/bittenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy avoids being turned by Angelus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

Title: **Over**  
Author: bittenqueen  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: spikesbittenqueen@gmail.com  
Summary: Buffy avoids being turned by Angelus.  
\--  
"Now, lover," he twisted the knife in his hands. "I'm going to make you one of us."  
  
She began to thrash in her restraints. No, she wouldn't. She would never be a vampire. She had pledged it to herself when she started having the dreams. The dreams were the Master would bite her, and she would accept her death, but then he cut his own wrist and…  
  
All the thrashing against the sturdy rope that held her down over days had rubbed her wrists raw, but at the same time had weakened the rope. He moved closer to cut the side of her face with the knife but, using all of her remaining strength, she broke her wrist free from the rope and locked the knife, still in Angelus' hand, in a firm grip. He moved to her face, believing she was trying to turn the weapon back on him, and pressed hard against her hand. She used his momentum to direct the knife a little lower, and to plunge it into her throat. She slumped into the chair, smiling genuinely through the pain. Then, she was at peace.  
  
End.


End file.
